<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doll by SakuraHaruno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057166">Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHaruno/pseuds/SakuraHaruno'>SakuraHaruno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Theory of You and Me [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHaruno/pseuds/SakuraHaruno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura was mad and it was his fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Theory of You and Me [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. All characters and settings are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen JUMP, Hiromu Arakawa, and Shounen Gangan)</p><p>( * ) – Meaning for the word or phrase will be after the chapter.</p><p>A/N: In case you didn't know, the timeline goes from childhood to adulthood. There will be snippets of AU but I will mark it beforehand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Theory #6: Doll</strong>
</p><p><em>The most intimate thing we can do is allow people we love most<br/>To see us at our worst.<br/>At our lowest,<br/>At our weakest.<br/>True intimacy happens when nothing is perfect.<br/></em>Amy Harmon</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Resembool, Amestris. Year, 1908.</em>
</p><p>"I hate you, Edward!"</p><p>Barely having enough time to react, Edward was shoved down on the wooden floor with a loud thud. With wide golden-eyes, he watched in shock as Sakura had burst out tears; cheeks bright red and a deep frown on face. She whipped her head around and ran out of the room. He heard her stomps from the down the hallway before leaving the house altogether.</p><p>After a few moments, Edward managed to recollect himself from what had just occurred. This was the first time that the pink-haired girl yelled at him in such a way that he wasn't able to muster a smart-mouthed response. Then again, a small voice inside his head told him that it wasn't appropriate.</p><p>Sakura was angry – <em>very</em> angry that Edward could have sworn he saw steam coming out of her ears. He had never heard that word come out of her lips, especially towards him.</p><p>Getting up, he rubbed his aching behind. "Ow, that hurt."</p><p>Sometimes, he was surprised at how Sakura could exert such strength in rare moments. For such a small eight-year-old, he never knew how much energy she had in her little body when pushed to the edge.</p><p>Right now, that didn't matter.</p><p>Sakura was mad and it was his fault.</p><hr/><p>"How can you be so mean, big brother?"</p><p>His younger sibling, Alphonse, who was there to witness 'incident' between him and Sakura, spoke up. Edward was both shocked and annoyed – well, mostly annoyed – when he mentioned it. He knew both him and their other friend, Winry were there to see it happened. Edward groaned; his blonde friend was also probably furious at him for what he did to Sakura. There was a high chance his head would meet the wrath of Winry's wrench one of these days.</p><p>"Come on Al, I don't need you to lecture me right now!" Edward whined, turning away from him whilst focusing on the alchemy book in his one hand.</p><p>Alphonse frowned, "You should say sorry to her."</p><p>"I tried, Al, but she won't take it."</p><p>"That's because you don't sound like you <em>mean</em> it when you say it."</p><p>Edward glared at him in the corner of his eye. Whenever Alphonse spoke with such words that were considered 'wisdom beyond his years' – as what Granny Pinako and his mother puts it – Edward was tempted to zip his mouth shut with alchemy. Ultimately, Alphonse was right. Apologizing and comforting people weren't Edward's strong points; he always had to be the tough older brother that had a reckless attitude.</p><p>Truth to be told, Sakura had been ignoring him since their 'incident', which occurred about two days ago. From then on, Sakura had refused to look nor speak to him. Whenever they were in school, she had stopped playing with him when he would ask. Brushing him off and running over to either Alphonse or Winry, Edward watched her as she gave her genuine smile at them and completely disregarded his existence.</p><p>Edward did <em>attempt</em> to say sorry. Twice on different occasions.</p><p>The first time, he tried to get her alone when school had ended but he only received a cold shoulder and Winry coming out to yell at him. For the second time, he went to her house and knocked on the door, only to be met by her mother whom simply said Sakura didn't want to see him and that she would pass the message to her. Unfortunately, nothing ever followed up from that and Edward was left in the dark.</p><p>Two days without talking was long and daunting for a kid. Usually, Edward would let it go easily but for some reason, it felt weird not to have Sakura near him. Her vibrant pink-hair and bright green-eyes filled with happiness, it was out of place to not hear her laughter nor see the puff of her cheeks whenever Edward did something that would cause them great trouble.</p><p>Now, it was eerily quiet and strange for him.</p><p>He didn't like it in the least bit.</p><p>But Edward was stubborn. He didn't enjoy admitting at how he actually felt. It wasn't his style.</p><p>"Shut up, Al." Edward grunted, dismissing the topic and moving to other side of the study to get another book from the shelf. He heard his brother sigh behind him and mumbled something along the lines of him being too rash.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>There was a special family occasion that was being held at the Haruno Residence and Edward was invited, along with Alphonse, their mother, Granny Pinako, and Winry. It wasn't a big event as they initially believed it to be like a birthday party. It didn't have balloons or bright party favors either but Sakura's parents had set up sweets, such as brownies and a vanilla frosted cake with candy flowers on top upon the buffet table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was also an aroma around the house that Edward had never smelled before. It was a burning incense that stung his nostrils slightly that he wasn't so sure if he could breathe. However, it strangely gave him a calm feeling that he couldn't quite describe as an eight-year-old.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr. and Mrs. Haruno welcomed them with kind faces as Mrs. Elric and Granny Pinako gave their contributed party dishes. Soon enough, the adults were grouped in together while the children had been left to their own devices. Immediately, Sakura became the child host and showed them what the event was all about.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Come this way!" Sakura gestured, a bright smile on her delicate features. She was dressed more formally than them with her short pink-hair tied in an ornate red ribbon. Her dress was also something that the trio of Edward, Alphonse, and Winry had never seen before. It had long sleeves, a large sash-like belt around her waist, and colors that were very extravagant for a young girl like Sakura's age. The fabric was red to match the ribbons in her hair and the décor was of bright yellow flowers with pink and green splashed all around it.</em></p><p>
  <em>Winry was in awe that she wanted to have one while Alphonse complimented on how it fit her appearance. Edward, on the other hand, was more curious about the celebration as well as where the food was.</em>
</p><p>"<em>This is called a kimono." Sakura explained, "My mom and dad got it for me just for today."</em></p><p>"<em>How much is it? I wanna ask Granny if I can buy one!" Winry gushed.</em></p><p>"<em>I don't know but maybe it's a lot of money, at least that's what my papa said." Sakura answered but it didn't sway Winry from mentioning it later to her grandmother. Sakura then led them to a room in the house that all of them had never been to. Once she had opened the sliding doors, they saw something magnificent.</em></p><p>
  <em>A red multi-tiered shelf was at the center of the entire room. Upon it were figurines and objects that the children saw for the first time. They were positioned in both a fascinating and eye-catching way that they couldn't stop staring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The figurines, or dolls as Sakura called them, were beautiful. Each of the dolls' faces were pure white but carefully crafted and painted to have expressive faces. The dolls were also clothed in the same style of dress that Sakura was wearing, albeit in tinier versions. Edward counted about fourteen dolls total; each were just as splendidly ornamented as the other.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Today is Hina Matsuri* or Girl's Day," Sakura said, finally explaining to them the name of the holiday. "In the country where I was born, my parents said that this was a very important day for every girl."</em></p><p>
  <em>Winry clapped her hands and bounced excitedly. "Wow! I wish Amestris had something like this!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>You can! We can celebrate it together – that's why my parents gave you a gift too." Sakura giggled, moving towards the dolls. "This is the gift my mama and papa showed me. They told me these are royal dolls that celebrate Girl's Day."</em></p><p>"<em>All the way at the top, look!" Sakura pointed. "That's the queen and king! Aren't they pretty?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Edward examined them and made a face. Dolls were never something he was interested in, regardless if they were fully colored and had cool clothes. To him, the dolls' style looked creepy because of the black drawn ink and the pale white faces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without thinking, Edward reached with his small hand and picked the kind and queen doll. Examining them, he was astonished to find out they were made out of porcelain instead of stuffing. He didn't understand why – weren't dolls made for playing?</em>
</p><p>"<em>This king guy looks weird." Edward spoke, "And his queen is funny looking too."</em></p><p>
  <em>Sakura gasped, "Ed! What're you doing? You're not allowed to touch them."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Why not? You dad says it's your gift and aren't dolls supposed to be played with?" He shook the king doll as if it was jumping up and down. "I am the King of Amestris. Bow down to me, peasants!"</em></p><p>"<em>Ed, put them down!"</em></p><p>"<em>Come on Sakura! It'll be fun! I can be the King, you can play the Queen and Winry and Al can be… uh, the other dolls." Edward said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Alphonse was worried and placed his hands up, "Big brother, you should be careful with them and put it back. Sakura says so."</em>
</p><p>"<em>But I'm bored. I wanna play since we can't eat yet." Edward groaned, "So here!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Making his way towards Sakura, Edward was going to give the other doll to Sakura but unfortunately, an untied shoe had prevented him from doing so. As soon as his one foot stepped on the loose tips of the tie, it didn't take long for Edward to come tumbling down on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, the sound of shattering pieces followed and gasps from Winry and Alphonse were heard.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oops." Edward spoke up as he saw the broken face of the Queen Doll and the lost limbs of the King Doll. The white shards were in front of him as well as other materials that came out from the dolls. He managed to grab them before standing up. A guilty feeling slowly stirred in his chest, especially when he saw Sakura's face.</em></p><p>
  <em>She was frozen but her green-eyes expressed sorrow tinged with fury. Edward wasn't even given a chance to explain himself before Sakura grabbed the dolls from his hands and pushed him on the ground. Soon, the four words emanated from her lips and onto his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura said she hated him.</em>
</p><hr/><p>He recalled this memory several times on his head as Edward shut the book he was reading. Without a word, he got up and left the study abruptly. Alphonse called for him several times and tried to follow him curiously but Edward had gone outside and was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Alphonse scratched his head.</p><p>"I wonder what that was all about…" He murmured to himself.</p><p>Edward didn't get far as he entered into the main town area of Resembool. Golden-eyes scanning around, he eventually found the place he was looking for. There was an abandoned area near the train station that used to be a children's park. Unfortunately, because Resembool was a small town and many people moved to bigger cities for better jobs, the park wasn't used as often. Instead, it became a place were abandoned materials had piled up.</p><p>The only times that Edward had ever came here was if he needed specific materials for his alchemy practice. Alphonse sometimes had accompanied him but felt the place was too eerie to search around. For Edward, it didn't give him that atmosphere and instead, considered it a good spot to pick up raw materials.</p><p>Scavenging for about thirty minutes or so, Edward had found what he was looking. Wiping a sweat from his brow, he grinned.</p><p>"Gotcha."</p><hr/><p>The following morning, Resembool was hit with another heavy storm. Rain was expected to flood some roads and it was advised that farmers should take their animals into the barns as well as stay inside until the weather calmed down. After eating breakfast, Sakura had to find something to busy herself since she wasn't able to play today.</p><p>Since Edward's mishap, Sakura was still furious at him. Of all the immature things he could have done, that was the worst so far. She knew Edward was reckless but she didn't think he would be that <em>dumb</em> to do such an act. Just thinking about it made her feel displeased and he wasn't even in the room.</p><p>Crossing her arms, she sat on the couch in the living room and watched as the rain droplets fall against the window. Today seemed gloomier than usual and the pink-haired little girl sighed.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should talk to him again.</em>
</p><p>Sakura thought wistfully, picturing Edward who tried to apologize but she only turned away from him. This was the longest she had ever ignored him but she couldn't fester her anger for him about the precious dolls. Slapping her cheeks together, she decided to preoccupy herself with drawing something on her sketchpad.</p><p>Soon, her attention shifted when she heard someone knock on the door. At first, she was going to get it until her mother beat her to the door. Curious, Sakura peered from the living area to see who it was.</p><p>"Edward! What are you doing here? It's pouring outside! Do you know how bad the – what's this?"</p><p>Her mother's voice echoed and Sakura saw Edward simply give her something before dashing out of view from the doorway. Mrs. Haruno called out for Edward several times before shutting the door with the wrapped package in her hand.</p><p>"Sakura," Mrs. Haruno shouted from the kitchen, "I have something her for you."</p><p>"I don't want it." Sakura immediately rejected.</p><p>Her mother entered the living area with a small smile on her face. She knew her daughter had a bit of a falling out with Edward. It saddened her to see her daughter refusing to talk to a close friend. Wordlessly, Mrs. Haruno approached Sakura on the couch with the box. Sitting down, she placed the box on her lap and glanced over towards her.</p><p>"It has a pretty wrapper on it, despite being wet." Mrs. Haruno inspected the package as Sakura 'ignored' her. "Hm, I wonder what's inside."</p><p>Focusing on her drawing, Sakura tried not to be interested but she couldn't help it. At the corner of her eye, she watched her mother intently as Mrs. Haruno untied the red ribbon and unfolded the lids. She saw her mother's eyes broadened with shock before softening.</p><p>"My goodness would you look at that."</p><p>"What is it?" Sakura piped up, forgetting that she was supposed to ignore her in the first place and bounced up. Her mother giggled and then moved closer so Sakura can have a better view.</p><p>"I didn't think Edward was already this good in alchemy. Mrs. Trisha was right; he does have the talent."</p><p>When Mrs. Haruno picked up the objects in the box, Sakura breathed out in amazement.</p><p>There were two pristine dolls made out of glass porcelain. Though the fabric wasn't necessarily made in the finest eastern silk, their clothing was still as breathtaking with the gold, pink, and red linings that were upon their miniature robes. The king looked more dignified than the previous version, his yellow-inked eyes narrowed as well as thin lips that were turned to a frown. The black royal hat was placed neatly upon his small head that had blond hair as he held a red fan in his nimble fingers. What was most interesting to Sakura was the newly built Queen Doll and her features. Instead of the famous, long black hair that cascaded down her back – the queen had long pink-hair and her eyes were colored in a jade color. Her mother had noticed it too as well as well as the familiarity of the King Doll. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh.</p><p>Finally, attached to the one hand of the King Doll – there was a note, written in crude handwriting:</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>Sakura's face softened and a warm smile appeared upon her lips.</p><p>"Shall we place them up on the shelf?" Her mother offered and gave them for Sakura to hold.</p><p>Brushing her fingers at the intricate result of Edward's budding alchemy talent, Sakura embraced the dolls before looking up at her mother.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><hr/><p>In the Elric Residence, the phone rang as Alphonse quickly ran over to pick it up.</p><p>"Hi! This is Alphonse Elric. Who is this?"</p><p>Once Alphonse heard the voice from the other line, his caramel-gold eyes widened with delight.</p><p>"Oh hi, Sakura." He greeted, carefully pressing the receiver on his cheek.</p><p>"You want to speak to Ed? I'm sorry – he's in the bathroom right now. What message would you like me to tell him?"</p><p>Alphonse heard her pause for a moment before she replied again. Alphonse's smile became wider and he nodded over the phone.</p><p>"Sure. I'll tell him that. Take care."</p><p>With that, Alphonse put the phone down and then shouted.</p><p>"Brother! It was Sakura!"</p><p>A loud sneeze was heard from the bathroom.</p><p>"R-Really? What did she say?"</p><p>"She said she forgives you!"</p><p>In the bathroom being dried and rinsed by his mother, Edward grinned.</p><p>"Great! I'll call her right away!"</p><p>"No, you won't do any of that sort, young man." Trisha huffed while wiping his nose, "You know better than to run outside in this rainy weather. Now, you have a cold."</p><p>"Aw, but mom! It was—," <em>Sneeze. </em>"Nothing!"</p><p>"No buts – off to bed rest!"</p><p>Hearing Edward complain to his mother, Alphonse shook his head and beamed. He always knew his brother had a big heart and who better than to convey that to their pink-haired friend. Alphonse had hope that sooner or later they would make up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Terminology and Phrases:</b>
</p><p>1) <b>Hina Matsuri (ひな祭り) -</b></p><p>Translates directly as "Doll's Festival" and also referred to as "Girl's Day" in Japanese. It is celebrated on March 3rd every year. It is a holiday that celebrates a girl's health, prosperity, and hope for a good marriage. The main aspect of the holiday is the traditional seven tiered dolls that are decorated to commemorate the day. It is set up all throughout February up until March 4th where it is expected to be taken down immediately because of bad luck.</p><p><b>A/N:</b> Recently, there was a Hina Matsuri event where I lived in Japan and I couldn't help but be inspired to write down this story. Edward is such a little brat as a kid but he means well in the end.</p><p>This crossover one-shot/drabble series was crossposted from my FFnet account. <br/>Please enjoy or leave a kudos/comments. It will be appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>